1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polymers of maleic anhydride, and, more particularly, to polymers of .alpha.-olefin-maleic anhydride alkyl half-ester or full acid, optionally with repeat units of maleamic acid and/or its maleimide, and to hair spray compositions which include these polymers as fixatives.
2. Description mof the Prior Art
Hair spray compositions usually contain film-fomrmming polymers as fixatives in a suitable delivery system. Recent governmental legislation, however, has required that hair spray compositions contain only 80m% or less VOC materials therein, preferably 55m% VOC. Accordingly, there has been a considerable effort in the cosmetic industry to provide useful polymers in hair spray formulations which meet the requisite VOC standard. Particularly sought-after are polymers which can provide one-phase compositions which dry down to form continuous, clear and defectless films.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide new and improved polymers for use as fixative in personal care products, such as hair spray compositions, preferably in low VOC systems.
This and other objects and features of the invention will be made apparent from the following description of the invention.